Save Tonight
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Apocalypse!AU. Walking Dead.What started out as a bad joke in a graveyard leads to a world of adventure for Ginny, Draco, and their friends. As they set off towards the unknown after watching a mysterious new group kill someone. But is this the end of our group or is it just beginning? And is this chance for Ginny to find love with Draco? Will they survive this world to find out?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Insane Prompt List, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, Monopoly, Gift Tag, and Matchmaking Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Insane Prompt List: 748. (AU) Apocalypse **

**Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt: (AU) Apocalypse **

**Monopoly: Hog's Head Inn (character) Vincent Crabbe**

**Gift Tag: For Amber (pairing) Draco/Ginny (dialogue) "I don't want to die."**

**Matchmaking Club: (pairing) Draco/Ginny (setting) graveyard**

**Warning for spoilers of season Nine Walking Dead, also for a crossover with the Walking Dead. There is also slight mentions of character death which goes with the spoilers. Also a slight bit of out of character for some characters. Word count is 1,202 words. I hope you enjoy Save Tonight. **

The gloomy haze of the graveyard rose up around them as Ginny followed Draco through the place of death. She wondered why she'd agreed to go on this mission from Ministry to begin with. She wasn't a Ministry official, then again neither was Draco. But they'd both been invited on the behest of Harry Potter.

"They're coming to get you, Barbra," Draco said imitating the man from the movie Night of the Living Dead.

She fondly remembered watching the movie with Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron, as the sounds of scuffling feet assailed Ginny's ears and she fought the urge to run the other way. She remembers one thing they learned early on. That thing is that the things roaming around America, no the whole world, now were attracted to sound. The sound of someone running would bring the whole place down on them in no time.

"That's not funny at all, Draco," she whispered yelled, as she glared at the blond man, who looked more like a blur of colors through the fog.

The scuffling feet sound was interrupted by the sound of someone's sword slicing through the air. Ginny heard Draco muttered a quiet curse as he motioned her to follow him. This was the one thing she didn't like about following either Draco and Harry around. They always wanted to go and fight the things. She would rather not. Not that she was afraid of the dead creatures walking. They were easy to kill if you knew how. She just didn't feature on getting dirty before they got to a safe place.

"Box them in," a voice whispered off to the right of them.

"That wasn't funny, Draco," Harry's voice called out from their left. "Can stop doing your stupid impressions of Night of the Living Dead?"

"That wasn't me," Draco said, stopping himself from adding the 'this time' like he wanted to. "I thought it was one of you."

"Who would be that stupid?" Crabbe asked as he looked around them.

"You would," Goyle chuckled, playfully punching Crabbe in the arm.

The two of them began scuffle as they were being herded towards the sound of the sword slicing away at something. Ginny hoped that this wasn't more people that had been trapped like they were being killed.

"What's going on?" she asked as they broke the top of a hill and came into the graveyard proper. She could see another group of people, about six or so in total. "Who are they?"

"I don't know," Draco whispered to Ginny. "But they look like they could use some help." He started towards the new group heedless of the danger.

Ginny sighed. It was lucky she loved Draco so much or she'd have killed him twice over by now. She quickly caught up to him grabbing his arm to stop him. "Wouldn't it be more dangerous to approach first?" she asked. "What with those whispering things trying to box everyone in? Don't you think they'll mistake us for one of them and try and kill us?"

"What if they don't?" Draco asked. "They look like they…"

"Think about Draco. If it was you in their position and some random person just charge out of a graveyard at you would shoot first, or ask questions? I know what my answer would be."

The group that Ginny and Draco, and their group were watching seemed to be doing quite fine with the dead ones. They knew exactly how to kill the things. Ginny couldn't help but admire the skills of the man in the body armor with the, what did the Muggles call them, man bun. He was cutting through them like it was nothing, all the while flipping and what have you.

"Oh, no," Hannah whispered sadly.

Ginny looked away as the once flipping and agile man was stabbed straight through. She couldn't look. If they could easily take out this man they could very easily take out anyone of the group. Either group.

Ginny heard one of the others scream. She was pretty sure it was feminine voice that had screamed but that didn't mean anything. Her brother, Ron, at times had such a girly scream that one would even think he was a girl.

But whoever it was that screamed, man or woman, it didn't matter, they'd caught the attention of the group that was finishing off the dead ones. A man with a crossbow walked towards where Ginny and her friends were hiding.

Ginny looked up at Draco fear in her eyes, as she realized that she, no they could die right here and now. They could die and he wouldn't know how she felt about him.

"I don't want to die," she whispered.

Thinking Ginny was done Draco put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't know that we will end up dead at the end of this encounter, Gin," he said comfortingly. "They could be a friendly sort of folk, couldn't they?"

"They could," Ginny replied. "But I wasn't finished yet."

"Oh. Go on."

"I don't want to die before I have a chance to tell you I love you."

Draco stared at her gobsmacked, as the crossbow wielding man came forward warily. He looked towards the fog shrouded gravestones that protect Ginny, Draco, and their group from view.

"We know you aren't one of them," the man's voice called out. "We won't hurt you. Just come out."

Draco looked at Ginny and then stepped out from behind the gravestone. He walked closer to the man so that he could see that he wasn't a dead one. Not that the man probably didn't know that already. Someone from the group had screamed after all.

"Are any of your group bitten?" the man asked.

"No," Draco said, nodding for Ginny and the others to come out of hiding. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea but it couldn't hurt to show a little bit of trust.

"It was Daphne," Blaise said. "She got a little upset at seeing that man skewered." He backed up as the man with the crossbow turned it towards him. "I'm not a dead one or a whisper freak. Just trying to explain what happened."

"Daryl," the dark skinned woman with the katana called out to the man with the crossbow, "we don't have time for questioning them now. We have to get Jesus back to Hilltop."

"What about them, Michonne?" he asked, pointing towards Ginny and the group.

"We'll have to bring them back as well. We can't risk that they're not a part of the group that just attacked us."

What had started out as a bad joke being told jokingly between two people who were more than friends had ended in the death of a man, and the capture of their whole entire group. Ginny trudge after the man with the crossbow glumly. But a smile crossed her face as Draco's fingers laced through her own. She had Draco. She had someone who loved her and she loved in return. She also had her friends. They could survive this as long as they stuck together, and maybe, just maybe these people could be their friends too.

**I hope you all enjoyed Save Tonight as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
